Tyler Navarro joins the Legendary Red Rangers
by albertalburo567
Summary: Tyler Navarro goes to Harwood County at the Megaforce command center, where he mets the other red rangers and recieved an important mission. The rangers went to San Andreas to defeat an army of Xborgs and save the world. After the fight, Tyler prepared food for the other Red Rangers and their families. They began to eat lunch at the ending part.


2016, Amber Beach City in California USA, 7:00 AM, Tyler Navarro as The Red Ranger, Shelby Watkins as The Pink Ranger, Chase Randall as The Black Ranger, Koda as The Blue Ranger and Riley Griffin as The Green Ranger were having a fun time at Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum and they were watching dinosaur skeletons. Wes Collins, The Red Time Force Ranger met the Dino Charge Rangers. "Tyler Navarro" Wes said "Dino Charge Red Ranger" Tyler said "How do you know me?" Wes said "I'm Wesley Collins, Time Force Red Ranger. You have to come with me, there is an important mission given by our leader". Wes stated that only Tyler was needed.

The two proceeded to Harwood County at the Megaforce command center on 8:20 AM, where he mets the other red rangers.

Wes introduced the Red Rangers to Tyler "Tyler, this is TJ Johnson as the Red Turbo Ranger, Leo Corbett as the Red Galaxy Ranger, Carter Grayson as the Red Lightspeed Ranger, Casey Rhodes as the Jungle Fury Red Ranger and Tommy Oliver as the Red Zeo Ranger".

Tyler said "Tommy, I heard about you when you were with Kimberly Hart as the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger a long time ago"

Tommy then said "I was with Kimberly, but she broke up with me last 1996"

Tyler said "If she broke up with you, then who is she with now?"

Tommy said "I am now with Katherine Hillard and she is my current wife. Kimberly's husband is Jason Lee Scott as the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger"

Tyler said "Who assembled us here and who is our leader?"

Carter said "That guy over there."

Tyler said "Troy Burrows! The Megaforce Red Ranger. You're the leader?"

Troy said "Yes and our important mission is to go to San Andreas, because there are lots of Xborgs left there and their plan is to have revenge for the death of Emperor Mavro last 2014 when we were fighting him during the Legendary Battle".

Tyler then reacted "Sounds fun but dangerous. Let's do it!"

Casey said to Tyler "Remember, the Xborgs a long time ago have a plan to destroy earth but we need to stop them now."

Tyler said "Is it just the eight of us fighting the Xborgs or there are other Red Rangers still comming?"

TJ said "There is still one more to come".

Tyler said "Is it Jason Lee Scott?"

Leo said "No, because he is with his family".

Tyler said "Then who is it?"

Jayden Shiba appeared and said to Tyler "I am the guy who is the last to come to the group"

Tyler said "Jayden! The Red Samurai Ranger, I heard about you a long time ago before Troy"

Troy comanded the rangers and said "Okay Red Ranger? Let's go to San Andreas."

Meanwhile at San Andreas, 9:56 AM, the Xborgs army is marching to get to Harwood city but then the Red Rangers appeared and came to fight.

The rangers decided to morph when the Xborgs were a hundred.

Troy Shouted "Ready Red Rangers?!"

The others said "Ready"

Tyler Morphs "It's Morphin Time! Dino Charger Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Dino Charge Red Ranger!"

Tommy Morphs "Now it's my turn! It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 5! Red Zeo Ranger!"

Troy Morphs "It's Morphin Time! Go Go Megaforce! Megaforce Red!"

Jayden Morphs "Samurizer! Go Go Samurai! Red Samurai Ranger Ready!"

TJ Morphs "Shift Into Turbo! Red Turbo Ranger!"

Leo Morphs "Go Galactic! Red Galaxy Ranger!"

Carter Morphs "Lightspeed Rescue! Red Lightspeed Ranger"

Wes Morphs "Time For Time Force! Red Time Force Ranger!

Casey Morphs "Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed! With the Strike of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

Jayden said "Let's fight those Xborgs!"

Casey said "Then what are we waiting for?"

Tommy said "Let's do it!"

The Rangers begin to fight the last Xborgs but the're still won't stop.

Tyler said "Everyone! Use your special attacks!

Troy said "That's what I just said a long time ago!"

The Rangers have finally defeated the Xborgs

Troy then said the other red rangers "Now that's a victory for the Red Rangers! Now let's go to Amber Beach to Tyler's house. C'mon.

Meanwhile at Tyler's House on 10:24 AM.

Tyler prepared food for the other Red Rangers and their families to come, while the other red rangers were chatting.

Troy questioned Tyler "Tyler, what food are you cooking?"

Tyler answered "Dinosaur meat from a long time ago and it's delicious."

Tommy said to Tyler "Tyler our wives and children are comming to your house for lunch at 11:30 AM and they know where we are."

Troy also said "Even my girlfriend is also comming here. She also knows where I am."

Jayden also said "Including my girlfriend is also comming."

Tyler asked a question "How do they know you guys are here?"

Troy said "My girlfriend, Jayden's girlfriend and the wives of the past red rangers are pink rangers."

Tommy said to Tyler "I'm not only a Red Zeo Ranger but I am also a Mighty Morphin Green and White Ranger, The First Red Turbo Ranger and a Dino Thunder Black Ranger.

TJ also said "I'm not only the second Red Turbo Ranger but I'm also a Blue Space Ranger."

Casey said "Tyler, I'm only single and I don't have a girlfriend"

Tyler said to the other red rangers "I'm done cooking. Now let's just wait for the others to come."

Meanwhile on 11:30 AM. The family of the Red Rangers arrived in Tyler's house.

Tommy introduced his family "Tyler, this is my wife, Katherine Oliver, Pink Zeo Ranger and she is an Australian who transfered to America in 1995. This is my daughter Little Kathy, she's 16 years old and my first born child. This is my son Tony, he's 14 Years old and my second born child."

Tyler said "Hello Oliver Family. My age is just near your daughters age and I'm only 19 Years Old"

TJ introduced his family "Tyler this is my wife, Cassie Johnson, Pink Turbo and Space Ranger. Me and My wife became astronauts in 1998. This is my son LJ, he's also 16 years old and same age as Tommy's daughter."

Tyler said "Hello Johnson Family."

Leo Introduced his family "Tyler this is my wife, Karone Corbett, Pink Galaxy Ranger and she was formerly a villain named Astronema until she became a ranger in 1999. This is my son Lex, he's 15 years old."

Tyler said "Hello Corbett Family."

Carter Introduced his family "Tyler this is my wife, Dana Grayson, Pink Lightspeed Ranger and a medical doctor and I forgot to tell you that I'm a fire fighter. Me and my wife rescued people from danger. These are my 14 year old twins. My son Wilbur and my daughter Angela."

Tyler said "Hello Grayson Family."

Wes Introduced his family "Tyler this is my wife, Jen Collins, Pink Time Force Ranger, she is the main leader of the Time Force Rangers. This is my son James, he's 13 years old."

Tyler said "Hello Collins Family and how come a Pink Ranger became a leader of the team while the other team's leader are red rangers"

Wes then said Tyler "Not all red rangers can become the main leader of the team but you, you are a good leader of your team."

Jayden said "This is my girlfriend, Mia Watanabe, Pink Samurai Ranger."

Troy said "This is my girlfriend, Emma Goodall, Megaforce Pink Ranger."

Tyler said "Shelby who is my girlfriend is also a Pink Ranger. Does anyone know about Jason and Kimberly?"

Tommy answered "Kimberly was my former girlfriend from 1994 to 1996. She had feelings for Jason a lot. Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly Hart were the first rangers to have children. When Me and Kimberly broke up, I decided to move on and go with Katherine."

Katherine said "And I'm his current wife."

Tyler said "I would like to meet the first Red Ranger Next Time."

The red rangers and their family began eating lunch and also chatting together.

-THE END


End file.
